change is never bad
by leytonnaley06
Summary: she tries making him fall for her but she doesn't expect to fall in love with him reid/oc


Reid, pogue and Tyler were all sitting in the cafeteria.

"damn I like to see her bedroom" Reid said smacking the table.

"yeah….damn nice legs" pogue said to a girl walking by.

"wow do you guys have anything better to do then make rude comments about girls." Caleb asked walking up.

" yeah…..her." Reid said pointing to a blonde known as Brooklyn Scott.

"too bad….. She would never give you the time off day my man." Tyler said patting his back.

"why do you say that baby boy." Reid asked intrigued.

"where do I start, you party every weekend, she doesn't, you sleep with random people, she is most likely a v-card holder, she gets straight A's while you get straight D's, and she drives a BMW you ride with me, need I say more." Tyler said smiling at him.

"screw you virgin boy." Reid said pouting.

"ok how about you go talk to her." Caleb said grinning at Reid "or are you too scared." Caleb added.

" Reid garwin is afraid of nothing, watch and learn" Reid said getting up and walking over to her table where she sat with her sister Serena.

"well, well I have to say you have nice legs sweetie, I'm Reid garwin." Reid said grinning at her.

"Reid garwin did you say ,ha your one of those guys who think girl should drop their panties at the sight of you, well sorry but I not one of those girls you egotistical ass, so how bout craw back over to your table and shake it off, save your pride the hurt." Brooklyn said tapping his shoulder. Reid walked back over to his table.

"dude what happened?" Tyler asked

"I don't want to talk about it." Reid said pulling out his phone.

"wow, she shut you up." pogue said

"damn that girl spit venom." Reid said joking

" watch and learn little man." pogue said patting Reid on the back, Reid shrugged him off following him with his eyes. He walked over to Serena and Brooklyn and leelee who happened to be a cheerleader and Brooklyn's best friend since 2nd grade.

"hey ladies, my name is pogue parry and I just wanted to apologize for the way my friend dumb ass treated you." pogue said sitting at their table.

"don't worry about it." Brooklyn said

"well it Friday I was wondering if you girls had any plan tonight… if not maybe you might want to come party with us up at my place." pogue said grinning. Reid looked on green with envy.

" so are we really going to the party tonight at pogue's." Serena asked her sister when they got to the dorms.

"yeah, why not." Brooklyn asked

"no reason but dude Reid garwin is a man whore, total tool, and I think you should keep your distance." Serena said putting her key in the lock and un-locking it.

" what is so wrong that I should stay away from him." Brooklyn asked sitting down and pulling her laptop out.

"Brooklyn did you not understand what I just said….he is a man whore he doesn't have girlfriends." Serena said taking off her shoes.

"I think he could, he just needs a little help." she said shutting her laptop

" oh and are you going to change him." she snickered.

"are you saying I cant" Brooklyn asked.

"I bet you money you cant change him once a whore always a whore." she said knowingly.

"no cause jenny Collins was a total whore and she did a 180 so…but back to the subject at hand, I am going to take you up on that bet, what's the stipulations." Brooklyn asked

Serena thought about it for a minute.

"you have 4 weeks to make Reid garwin your boyfriend and a faithful on eat that if not you owe me 100 dollars plane and simple." Serena said standing in the middle of the room.

"you got yourself a deal, sweet cheeks now lets get ready for some fun." Brooklyn said walking over to their closets.

"so do you really think that you can change Reid garwin's bad boy ways." Serena asked her sister.

"yeah I do, I think that all this whoring around is him hiding from who he really is." Brooklyn said sitting on her bed. Serena walked out holding two shirts. "which one"

"purple, yellow make you look Mexican" she said smirking at her. Brooklyn walked onto her closet.

"this and this oh and these shoes" she said walking out to find half the room m covered in her sisters clothes, she walked into the bathroom and changed and came out to Serena throwing shoes.

"I'm dressed are you." Brooklyn said joking.

" I cant find my black layered skirt." she threw her hand up in the air.

" top of your closet on the right next to your electric blue dress." she said applying her eyeliner.

"how do you know that shit"…."I swear I would lose my head if it wasn't attached." Serena said coming out of the closet dressed.

"you look nice little sister." Brooklyn said putting on her white pumps.

"ok you maybe 3 and half minutes older but you don't have to flaunt it." Serena said putting on mascara. She had on a black skirt with a simple purple shirt with silver flats.

"anyways thanks you look smoking hot." she looked at her sister outfit. Dark skinny jean with a black vest top paired with awhile shirt and white pumps.

"lets go s.scott" Brooklyn said

"right behind you b.scott." Serena said walking out the door.


End file.
